


Morgen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Beds, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Home, Homelessness, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, M/M, Memories, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wachliegen früher und wachliegen heute ... (Chris' POV)





	Morgen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).

> Hier mal wieder ein kleiner Früher/heute-Vergleich, in dem es für Chris und Vin nach dem Film ein erfreuliches Ende nimmt. Ich schenke ihn der lieben mcicioni, der unangefochtenen Meisterin des Impliziten :) Hoffe, er gefällt ihr und euch.

_Manchmal kann ich nicht schlafen. Dann lasse ich den Blick gefühlt stundenlang durchs leere Zimmer schweifen. Fremde Zimmer, kalte Betten. Es sei denn, ich bezahle dafür, nicht allein zu sein. Irgendwann schlafe ich schließlich. Am Morgen geht es wieder auf die Straße._

Jetzt hingegen … Ich schließe die Augen und spüre unser Bett, weiß unser Haus um mich herum. Oder ich sehe dich an; frage mich, womit ich dieses Glück verdient habe. Irgendwann schlafe ich dann auch. 

Manchmal weckst du mich mit einer Umarmung, einem Kuss, oder anders. Manchmal lass ich mir was für dich einfallen. 

Der Morgen gehört immer uns.


End file.
